


Slowly Melting Popsicles

by GraarPlacemat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First time I've written from Marco's POV, I'm a lil nervous, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraarPlacemat/pseuds/GraarPlacemat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschstein was mock-seductively eating a cherry Popsicle, and it wasn’t even the most lewd thing within Marco’s line of vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly Melting Popsicles

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr anon requested Eren in short-shorts and I had to try very, very hard not to make this into smut. As it is, Marco has some pretty lewd thoughts ;)

Jean Kirschstein was mock-seductively eating a cherry Popsicle, and it wasn’t even the most lewd thing within Marco’s line of vision.

To clarify; he was at his lifelong best friend’s house, spending as much time as he could with him before going back to boarding school for the year. At current, it was the height of July, on the hottest day yet recorded for that year, and the two of them were sprawled on Jean’s porch swing because his mother didn’t believe in staying inside to play Mario Kart when it was “such a lovely day”.

So, there they were, eating Popsicles and drinking icy lemonade in a pathetic attempt to stay cool(Jean doing his best to get Marco flustered, like any best friend would), when the Sex God himself emerged from the house next door to water the flowerbeds.

"Oh, my god," Marco inhaled, taking him in - this impressive specimen was deeply tanned and one hundred percent shirtless, showing off gorgeous pectorals, abdominals, and obliques, with tight cutoff shorts that rode low on his hips, exposing a lovely, dark brown happy trail that Marco, despite himself, wanted desperately to gobble up.

"Oh, sorry, is this  _distracting?”_ Jean cackled before turning to notice that Marco was looking right past him. “What - Oh, my  _god.”_

Unlike Marco’s earlier proclamation, which had been just short of reverent, Jean said this with complete disgust. “Who  _is_ that?” Marco murmured, oblivious.

"Just some douchebag that moved in, back in January," Jean scoffed. "Thinks he’s so great, just because of his hot sister and his hot guy friend and his fucking abs." He looked at Marco again. "Better pick your jaw up off the floor, Mr. Grape Popsicle Mouth."

This got Marco practically in a panic. “Oh, god, why did I pick the purple one?! Is it that bad?” He stuck his tongue out for Jean to observe.

"You’re pretty purple, dude. You’ve got some around your mouth, too."

Marco groaned, looking back at Sex God, who was coming closer - probably to water the plants just on the other side of the fence. To Marco’s increasing dismay, he lifted his sunglasses - oh, sweet jesus, his eyes were two different colors and both of them were fucking gorgeous that wasn’t even fair - and fixed him with a friendly gaze.

"Hey, Jean," called Sex God, and Marco almost jumped right out of his seat, "Do you guys wanna get sprayed with the hose?"

In a knee-jerk reaction, Jean flung his hands up defensively. “Fuck no, Jaeger, why would we want that?!”

Sex God Jaeger leaned on the fence, draping his forearms - oh, damn, look at those fucking gorgeous forearms - over the top. “Your friend’s looking thirsty,” he quipped, smiling widely.

_Oh my god does he swing that way_

The boy looked at him again, and Marco was struck by how beautiful those kaleidoscopic eyes would look while sucking him -

_Fuck fuck please tell me he swings that way please please_

He winked. He fucking winked and Marco could have just melted into a puddle right then and there, just like his Popsicle was in the process of doing.

_He’s gotta swing that way ohh yesss yesyesyes he’s gotta swing that way we’re gonna have such beautiful babies_

"You have absolutely no self-control," Jean snickered at him, and the spell was broken. Oh, right. His best friend was right here.

"I know the feeling," Sex God Jaeger drawled, waggling his eyebrows in Marco’s direction. Marco didn’t think he’d ever flushed so hard in his life. "Tell you what - I’m gonna go put the hose away, and then I’ll come hang out with you guys. Maybe we can do the phone number thing."

"Nobody invited you, Eren!"

"I invited myself, Jean!"

"Put some fucking clothes on, douchenozzle!"

Eren Sex God Jaeger - as he would forever be known within the confines of Marco’s mind - just laughed and waved a hand as he walked away, leaving Marco to admire the two perfect globes of his ass.

"He said he wanted my number," Marco gasped.

"And you," Jean supplied, "didn’t even have to say a word. Smooth, Marco. Very smooth." Then, he finally took notice of the little red streams of melted Popsicle flowing down his arm. "Oh, shit," he muttered, and started lapping them up.

Perhaps it was only because his mind was already in the gutter, but Marco couldn’t help but notice the way Jean’s tongue dragged across his skin as he traced one red line, and wondered what it might look like dragging over something else - maybe those beautiful abs he’d just been treated to…

 _Oh, god,_  he thought inwardly, mentally slapping himself,  _I am way too far in._

Little did he know that he would be seeing that very same visual in real life in very short order.

**Author's Note:**

> The Tumblr post;  
> http://missplacemat.tumblr.com/post/91369670318/do-you-know-how-hard-i-had-to-fight-myself-not-to  
> EDIT; There is now an NSFW continuation!!  
> http://mistressplacemat.tumblr.com/post/91804601839/our-friend-is-referencing-this-for-those-of-you


End file.
